


Something Sai Knew

by ANonsense



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Nostalgia, Poetry, Rhyming, Root - Freeform, Sad, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonsense/pseuds/ANonsense
Summary: Shin is nothing, except to Sai. That is why nothing means everything.(Shin/Sai if you squint: not intentionally, though.)





	

** Something Sai Knew **

Shin is the nothing he bunks with

And brawls with

And climbs into bed with to cuddle

At role call he stands with

And holds hands with

And plans with.

The nothing he reads with

And bleeds with

Pays heed to

Accedes to

He needs to.

.

Shin is the nothing he pleads to

In the dead of night

_I won't fight! I won't fight you!_

_I can't kill you, Shin! Nii-san!_

.

When Shin is dead,

Danzo-sama asks him what is wrong

And he says nothing.

.

Everything is Danzo: he knows it

With bows, he shows it

Low, they are respectful

Bordering on servile

Kow-tow he rises

Never meets eyes

With the god of the underworld

Danzo's his everything

Now he supposes

He's taking his leave of it.

.

He can hardly believe it

When Danzo dies,

Because everything he knows

Is gone.

.

He meets blonde, after a roof

And some ink animals

And a katana.

He meets pink

After a mistake of a nickname

An angry face

And a fist like a hammer

He meets a darkness

A shape of a shadow

An outline of evil, a can of worms opened

That day.

The day he met his team.

.

So, without backtracking,

These are the facts.

.

Once upon a time,

Sai knew nothing.

.

After a time,

Sai knew everything and nothing.

.

After some time,

Sai stopped knowing nothing

.

Then everything he knew

Was gone,

And he was stuck,

Alone.

Lonely, with people he didn't know,

And a task he'd failed

And an ache in his heart, just so,

And, although he felt guilty

In that mind of his

Still with nothing in it

(He felt sure Shin would find out: would know),

He smiled.

He dipped a pen in ink,

Traced a pair of hands and two friends

On a double page

And smiled.

And met the blonde one

With a hello

That quietly pierced a wall

Of stubborn irritation

Between them,

And Sai thought that,

Although he'd only known them

For a day,

The greeting was something

To let them know

That they, in his heart,

Weren't nothing,

Weren't everything...

But were something.


End file.
